


【贱虫】Benediction 祈祷

by zixiuyufeng



Series: The Edge [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiuyufeng/pseuds/zixiuyufeng
Summary: “你知道最过分的是什么吗？是你那个喜剧烂梗让我差点哭出来，这简直比《男人雄起》还要糟糕！”“有一阵子我也想捂着耳朵对你高唱Who Needs Love，但后来我改变主意了。”“天杀的，我需要天堂，需要云朵，也需要你用蛛丝拽着我穿过中城的钢筋水泥丛，顺便一提，我肯定会尖叫的。”“我真不想承认——这样的生活不属于我，但我已经没法放手了。”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: The Edge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【贱虫】Benediction 祈祷

**Author's Note:**

> 漫画The Other延伸，616贱虫  
> The Edge番外
> 
> 声明：我不拥有他们任何人。  
> Lofter账号：子休余风

01.

“你的检查结果怎么样？”红蓝色的身影落在他身后时，Wade问道。

“除了有点冷之外，我都能接受。”Peter动了动面罩上的黑白大眼，“Tony说我身体所有的里程都归零了。”

“你的意思是说所有的伤口和老毛病都消失了？”Wade伸手环住他的腰，不安分地上下摸了两把。Peter敏捷地抓住了他的手，带着笑意抱怨道：“Wade！我的意思只是说——我们去吃冰淇凌吧。”

“这么说，你的十二指肠溃疡好了？”Wade掀起两人的面罩，在Peter的脸颊上狠狠地亲了一口，“别生气，我懂你的意思，只是这事儿发生之后我们还没有——”

“是啊，我也没说不行，”Peter小声说，他从手腕出发射出蛛丝，毫无预警地将环在他腰上的Wade带离了屋顶，对方显然没听见他的话，并且发出了一声尖叫。“我只是……还不确定。”

蛛丝摩擦着他的皮肤，四周的风顺着他的四肢百骸流动着，他甚至能感觉到每一股细微气流的方向。

『只是有一件事，他还不能确定……

“人已经死去了，”巨蛛将尖锐的蛛足扎入他身体时缓缓说道，“重生的是蜘蛛……”

“那么问题是，你还是你吗？……还是你已经变成了我？”

“你是梦想成为蜘蛛的人类？还是梦想成为人类的蜘蛛？”

“你是本我……还是他物？”

他一步步走近自己的尸体，抬起那条苍白的手臂，犹豫片刻，还是取下了尸体左手无名指上的戒指。』

**如果我不再是我，如果这一切只是一场梦境呢？**

如果某天我睁开眼时，却发现自己身处地狱，那我还能如此心安理得吗？

Peter胡乱想着，向对面的大楼上发射出一根蛛丝，Wade在他耳边做作地尖叫着喋喋不休，他却一句话也没听进去。

“我知道你没在听，Peter。”Wade有些恼火了的声音终于把他拽回了现实。“我也知道你在担心什么。”

Peter猛地回过头看向他，结果差点撞上对面的楼，两人降落到小巷里，他想要分辨Wade面罩后的表情，但对方似乎相当严肃。

在一阵诡异的沉默里，Wade清了清嗓子：“坏消息迟早会来，但在那之前——”

“——我的命运由谁掌控？……”Peter下意识地接道，然后他们一起大笑起来。

**我自己。** [1]

[1]《绝命毒师》台词。

02.

“这次重生是改变了你不少。”Wade拍了拍他的肩膀，此时他们刚刚从小摊旁边离开，冰淇凌顶端白色的奶油在阳光下泛着明亮的光泽。

Peter紧张地听着，一言不发，开始假装自己突然对奶油产生了莫大的兴趣。

Wade似乎轻轻地笑了一声：“但是它一点也没有改变你的性格。”

Peter抬头惊讶地看着他，还没来得及发出一个疑问的音节，就通通被Wade用一个吻堵了回去。这跟那些梦境里阳光般虚幻的吻不同，这是真实存在的，有着灵活的舌头在湿润的口腔里追逐，以及舌尖扫过牙根时细微的瘙痒，唇齿之间还萦绕着香草冰淇凌的味道。

他理应被这个吻搅得昏头昏脑，但此刻一切都是那样清晰，他可以听见气流在耳边流动的细微声音，早晨未蒸发彻底的露水气息，遥远的某处蛛网上新鲜的猎物挣扎的声音。

这种感觉让他沉醉，仿佛神经末梢都被激起了一阵阵的兴奋。Wade粗糙的皮肤磨过他嘴唇时的触感，喷洒在他皮肤上灼热的呼吸滑过脸颊……Tony刚刚给他做检查时他还没有意识到这一点……

Peter在Wade放开他之后还没有回过神来，唇瓣分开时在阳光下拉出唾液的银丝，光线在上面缓慢而流畅地闪动着。意识到这一点之后，他的脸色猛地涨红了，几乎克制不住身体的微微打颤。

Wade显然注意到了这一点，心情愉悦地笑了起来：“我就说我们应该尝试一下，不如我们现在就回家——”

Peter在Wade将手放在他腰际时猛地闪出去了好几米，弯起嘴角：“你想都别想。”

他到现在还没忘记自己今天早上在检查时，他因为Tony拍他肩膀的动作而把对方瞬间摔出去的事情。

但奇怪的是，他完全没有对Wade产生这样的反应，Wade的手滑过时他浑身颤栗，蜘蛛感应却没有鸣叫的冲动。

对这一点的仔细回忆差点让Peter一头闷死在冰淇凌里，看得Wade心惊胆战：“不至于吧，Peter，我知道这个冰淇凌很棒，但是它显然没有足够火辣到——”

“是的，它很冷。”Peter赶紧打断这场又要跑偏的对话，冰冷的温度在他的牙齿上留下一阵凉意，其间Wade又缠上了他的腰。这其实不太像Wade平常的作风，自从Peter回来之后，他未免将肢体接触看得过重了一些。

03.

“我不得不说，这糟透了。”Peter在氨纶弹到他皮肤上时哀嚎道。

Wade得意洋洋地向他扬起一边的眉骨：“不，亲爱的，实际上这好极了。”

Peter有些抱怨地叹了口气，没有过激的反抗，这具身体敏感的吓人，仿佛他记忆里在此之前的触碰都是隔着一层橡胶的。

如果Peter将他此刻的心思告诉Wade的话，雇佣兵没准会觉得这是件好事。而这让他更难以避免去疑神疑鬼。

“Wade。”他犹豫着开口，并没有意识到自己的手还环在男人结实精悍的腰部上。Wade看了他一眼，只是胡乱在他嘴唇上随意地贴了贴。这距离才让Peter发觉自己手的位置，慌忙撤了开来。

“听着，Wade。或许我们应该再等等。”他轻轻地抵在Wade胸口，对方真就停下动作，等待着Peter的下一步动作。

Peter为自己接下来说出的话而有些怪异地皱起眉头：“我的意思是，我的尸体还在隔壁实验室躺着呢。”

Wade看着他，那双深邃的蓝眼睛里闪动着一些阴沉的情绪，他似乎是嗤笑了一声：“Peter，你可能不明白……没有人能比我更怀疑现在这一切的真实性了。”

Peter瞪大眼睛，鼻翼小幅度地翕动着，他似乎想要反驳些什么，只是一时半会儿没组织好语言。而Wade根本就没有给他考虑的机会，抓住Peter的手腕将他禁锢在绵软的枕头上，在他上方投下一片明显的阴影。

“你刚回来的时候，我几乎认定了这全是假象。”Wade说，Peter抬起眼皮看他，睫毛剧烈地颤抖了一下，Wade俯下身，粗糙的嘴唇滑过他胸口的皮肤，激起一阵颤栗。让他忍不住发出一声细小的呻吟。在Peter意识到这一点后，他的脸几乎红到要整个埋到枕头里。

Wade故意将他的脸掰正，强迫那双榛子色的眼睛继续和他对视：“你也许是哪个超级反派的阴谋，或者我的幻想。”

Peter脸颊滚烫，浑身颤抖，但思维却无比清晰，他想要极力否认这具全新身体极不寻常的反应，又不想打断Wade。男人的声音里压抑着什么，Peter知道他此刻应该闭嘴，否则那被压抑着的情感就会如岩浆喷发，将他们两人都淹没其中。

“我想对着天空放一枪，这大概不会打落航空母舰，但是肯定能打死从布莱恩特公园飞来的鸽子。”

Wade将他拉近了一些，Peter不由自主地将手搭上对方的肩膀，那些伤疤在他掌心里留下一些奇妙的触感。

“然后你就讲了个全世界最糟糕的笑话。”Wade发出一声玩笑般的气音，Peter不满地撇了撇嘴，但Wade伸出一根食指贴在他的嘴唇上，止住了他的话头。

“那一瞬间我就肯定了，你绝对不是个幻想，因为我绝对想不出你这么老套的笑话，那可是八一年的老电影啊。”Wade停顿了一下，似乎在调整自己的呼吸，再开口时整个音调都拔高了，“你知道更过分的是什么吗？操，你差点让我因为一部喜剧电影而哭出来！这简直比《男人雄起》[1]还要糟糕！”

Peter猛地闭上眼睛，Wade灼热的双唇反复擦过他一边的乳头，但同时他又能感觉到冰凉的润滑油正在淌进他的后穴，雇佣兵骨节分明的修长手指在穴口打转片刻后，试探性地往里伸了一些。他的身体又开始不由自主地颤抖，但Peter不知道这是因为来自他肉体的刺激还是男人泛红的眼眶和湛蓝的眼珠在背光的阴影里融合成了一种奇特的色彩。他能听见Wade胸膛里有力的心跳声，它比常人要快一些，而此时的频率有些不稳，他可以听见他心脏上血管张开和收缩时血液迅速流动的声音。

“有一阵子我也想捂着耳朵对你高唱Who Needs Love，但后来我改变主意了。”Wade稍微退后了一点，稍微变换了二人的姿势，Peter眯起眼睛，用力将他向下拉直到两人都摔进床垫里，他侧过身，将头埋进Wade结实而线条流畅的胸肌里。那近距离的心跳声一下一下地敲打着，几乎让Peter自己也在胸口感觉到一阵沉闷的疼痛。

“天杀的，我需要天堂，需要云朵[2]，也需要你用蛛丝拽着我穿过中城的钢筋水泥丛，顺便一提，我肯定会尖叫的。”Wade说着又捅进一指，在对方抑制不住的呜咽里用空闲着的那只手单手扶住Peter的脸颊。

他注视着Peter，仅仅是到这种程度时，青年就已经满眼水雾，朦胧的几乎透不出光亮，他甚至有些怀疑Peter已经听不清他说话了，过了好一会儿才叹气道：“我真不想承认——这样的生活不属于我，但我已经没法放手了。”

Peter当然能听清他说的每一个字，只是从四面八方袭来的刺激将他的感官搅成了一团乱麻。他没法回应Wade，只是仰起头去索要一个吻。Wade看出了Peter的企图，轻易地撬开他的牙齿，有些恶意地去掠夺他口腔里所剩无几的空气，将他颤抖着的呻吟全都吞了进去。

“但我还是和你一样害怕，怀疑这只是一场阴谋。”Wade握住他渗水的前端轻轻地套弄，连Peter自己也没有意识到他的性器已经在没有抚慰的情况下变得挺翘，Wade指腹上的疤痕滑过铃口时，他几乎被这粗糙的触感激的尖叫出声。快感和欲望冲击着他的全身，流进每一根血管之中。

“直到你刚刚开始自我怀疑的那一刻起，我才敢确定，”Wade轻柔地在Peter额头上落下一个吻，“你真的回来了。你独一无二。”

“这时候我才确定——你才是那个真正的混蛋。你猜怎么着？你赢了，你让我束手就擒。”他侧过头，俯身在Peter耳边低声说道，按了按他性器的前端，同时另一只手忽然毫无准备地捅进两指。

这太超过了，Peter几乎哭喊出声，环着Wade的双臂骤然加大了力度：“不……不要……”

Wade的动作停顿了一会儿好让他适应，有些无奈地叹了口气：“……Peter，你太敏感了。”

青年白皙的肌肤透着明显的红色，其实在Wade为他做扩张时他就淌出了不少肠液，后穴早已湿润的足够。但他还是会因为突如其来的触碰而惊叫出声——这可是以前从来没有过的。

虽然Wade很喜欢他现在这具敏感过头的身体，但毕竟是第一次，他还是有些不放心地将Peter往怀里揽了一些，让Peter整个人都能靠在他肩膀上。

Peter忍住那让他羞耻至极的喘息，抬起头来看着Wade，眼神看起来总算清亮了一些：“我很抱歉……Wade……”

”我不需要你的道歉，Baby boy。”Wade伸手将Peter湿漉漉的发丝撩到耳后，垂眼看着他。

“我需要你的承诺。”

[1]2011年美国一部著名烂片，共十三集，但在播出八集后被砍。

[2]反用Razorlight（剃刀光芒）的Who Needs Love？

04.

“我知道，Spider-Man不轻易许诺，但一诺千金。”

Wade将Peter的膝盖微微抬起，好让只挤进了一个头的阴茎进得更深一些，Peter的甬道温暖而紧致，正因为他本人的紧张而一下下地绞动着，有几次都差点让Wade缴械投降，他只好放慢动作，吻了吻Peter的额头，让他放松一些。

“……也许这不适用于我。”Wade低声说，Peter因为他忽然低沉的声线而颤抖了一下，摇着头尽力解释：“没有……哈……Wade……绝对没有……”

“那既然如此……”Wade在反复抽插几下之后忽然用力撞击了一下Peter的敏感点，惹得青年几乎是立刻咬住了自己的手指，但还是没有完全忍住呻吟声，“那你就要向我承诺一件事。”

说这话时他又大力地撞击了几下Peter的敏感点，阴茎碾过前列腺时Peter发出了一声近乎甜腻的呻吟声。Wade趁势加快了抚慰他前端的速度，Peter觉得自己的灵魂都要在这反复的套弄中飞出来了。

“再别像这样死在我怀里了，好吗？”

Wade说着又大力顶撞了一下，Peter的眼泪都被逼出来了，泪水顺着他的眼角往下淌，Wade凑近了一些，将那滴眼泪添去了，咸涩的味道在他口腔里蔓延开来，他想，他根本就不在乎这究竟是否只是生理性的泪水。

Peter将脑袋靠在他肩膀上，柔软的棕色发丝在Wade的脖上蹭来蹭去，挠得他心痒痒的。青年开口时声音里都带上了哭腔：“我答应你……Wade，我答应你。”

他想，谁需要高高在上的天堂呢，谁需要在天空中自由地飞翔呢？谁想要有人总能分担你的伤痛呢？

Wade低下头亲吻Peter，棕发青年的眼神就像融化的糖浆一般将他包裹其中，他想大喊他不想要，可他的Peter总能感同身受。

无论如何，他早已束手就擒。[1]

Fin.

[1]这句及“他想”一句都化用Who Needs Love?的歌词。


End file.
